Sculptures of sand: Return of the Rain
by Sabaku No Ko-chan
Summary: There's your sequel. Amaya returns to the sand after Gaara looses his memory from a blast of chakra. Everything is conspiring against her Or so she believes  and the kiddies wont stop glomping her legs!


**Hey guys, since this won in the pole, I decided to keep to my word and continue this story even though I have NO idea where it's going. I highly doubt you're reading this because it is in fact, an AUTHORS NOTE! And those are boring. I apologize for all the misspelling in earlier chapters. I will try and fix it. GET ON WITH THINE STORY! ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: This author is too idiotic and irresponsible to even think about owning Naruto, because she would end up being crushed by all the angst and drama.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LAST TIME!~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, can I come with?" I stared up at Gaara.

"What?"

"Can I come with you."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I know you'll be leaving to your world, but I want to come too." He stared at me before turning tightly on his heals. I felt my heart sink. He walked 3 steps before looking over his shoulder, I smirked and ran after him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*CHAPTER BEGIN~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"My name is Amaya, by the way." I stated as we walked through the desert, not wanting to repeat that very embarrassing meeting with Temari and Konkuro. (Is it Kankuro or Konkuro?)

"I know." He didn't even turn to look at me, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"…How?"

"Shukaku told me before he was extracted."

"What exactly did he tell you? How did he know?"

"You are full of questions." He glared at me.

"I apologize." I looked down shamefully.

"No need. All will be revealed in time." He said cryptically.

"…I have the sudden urge to hit you now." I narrowed my eyes.

"Please don't." He said, closing his eyes.

"I wont." I said brightly. He opened his eyes lazily, keeping to the silence. I stared at him, watching as every little piece of sand floated perfectly in the air around him. His lackluster russet hair bounced softly on his head, gracefully framing his faultlessly pale face. His beautiful turquoise eyes were in effortless contrast with the attractive black around them. His slender neck seemed utterly vulnerable, leading to his chiseled, god-like chest. I watched contently as sweat dripped off his abs, faintly wondering what he tastes like…

"If your eyes travel any further, I believe there may be incident." He smirked, making me blush furiously.

"I apologize for admiring utter perfection." I glanced away, hearing the faint sound of a muffled laugh. It was deep and sounded more like a bark than a laugh, but made my knees go weak at the sound non-the-less.

"That would be the first time I have ever been described as utter perfection." He grinned. It wasn't an outright grin, but the corners of his mouth twitched up in a hint of something a bit more than a smirk.

"I find that extremely surprising, seeing as you have an entire village of teenage girls fawning over your every move." I said, my eyes a bit wide. "They doubtlessly have a forum on how many times you blink in one day." I smirked.

"Perhaps." He chuckled. We went back to silence, listening only to the grains of sand rustling under our feet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*A TAD BIT LATER!~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We later arrived at the Sand village, and to my surprise, I was welcomed by a barrage of villagers.

"Hello there small children." I said awkwardly as kiddies clung to my legs. I almost tripped as they forced me to lob towards Gaara, making them giggle loudly. I was glad I wore pants today.(Usually she goes NAKED!)[Ignore her, she's being sarcastic…](AM NOT!)[…Onward.] "Do they usually greet guests like this?" I asked timidly.

"No, they like you so much because you agreed to be my wife."

"…Say what?" My brows furrowed. "Wait…does that mean my dream was real?"

"All will be answered in time." He said, making me want to growl. I refrained from holding emotion on my blank face.

"Not that I'm complaining, of coarse." I smirked with satisfaction. "I _really _like the idea of being your wife." I said, mainly to myself.

"Hn, then all I have to do is get used to the idea of being your husband." He said sadly. My heart dropped instantly, making me frown slightly.

"I'm…Confused." I said quietly, looking to the ground. The kiddies took off a bit ago, leaving nothing to hold me down, but I still stood by Gaara's side. If Gaara doesn't like me, then why did he bring me here, telling me I was going to be his wife?

"Hn." Gaara grunted, pushing me forward to meet his brother and sister. I bowed respectfully.

"Temari, Konkuro."

"Amaya." They said in creepy unison. This all is turning out like some big conspiracy…rather like the twilight zone if you ask me. Temari grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the group.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*NIGHT!~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you dislike me?" I asked Gaara as we sat quietly in his office.

"Not particularly." He sighed.

"But you don't like me either…" I summed up, sighing quietly. "So how much of that was a dream?" I looked down, not really expecting an answer since Gaara was being all mysterious.

"Actually, the more reasonable question is: Why don't I remember?"

"…I'm not going to pretend I know what you mean. So did all that stuff happen or did I just dream about it for some odd reason?"

"It happened, but I have no memory of it. There was a large blast of Chakra that returned you to your world and stole my memory."

"…Then how do you remember you proposing?"

"That's my only memory of you. I don't know why."

"I see…and you wanted to uphold your promise to marry me. You don't have to, you know."

"Yes I do." He argued, making me sigh.

"So you don't even remember the old lady who's teeth fell out when she yelled at us for kissing?"

"Hn." He shook his head negatively.

"…Tch. How about when I was scared of the storm and you let me stay with you in your sand shield?"

"I remember nothing." He sighed. "But please keep going."

"Hm." I smiled, recalling another memory. "There was this time when I wanted to iron Konkuro's puppet wrapping, but a drop of water fell next to me and I freaked out. The puppet caught on fire and he locked me in his room for five hours. I counted door scuffs and made a little zoo until you came and saved me."

"You didn't take the wrapping _off _first?"

"No." I chuckled. "A while back I was talking to myself and you dropped out of no where, we had a long chat and at the end you called me sexy." I blushed. "Best day ever." I muttered.

"I called you sexy…Hm." He looked thoughtful. "Well I suppose it's true."

"…My brain just melted."

"Hn. Keep going." He smirked.

"Alright. Once, you caught me poking a medic-nin-" I continued to tell him everything that happened in the short time we were together, leaving out nothing. Even the embarrassing parts. He just nodded and chuckled occasionally, staying silent throughout our little exchange. I suppose it could be worse. I still didn't know what was happening with the random conspiracy and lurking small children that tackled my legs out of nowhere…But hey, we've got all the time in the world to find out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*CHAPTER END!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**There you go. I kept my word even though this is going to drag on like a monkey stepped in glue. Hizah!**

**Chaotically yours,**

**Ko-Chan!(OR IS IT!)**


End file.
